When Two Universes Collide
by Black Star Princess
Summary: When Vegeta & Goku start becoming violent they ask Whis about the possible cause only to find their universe is colliding into another, and they find out that in the end only one universe can exist. Goku and Vegeta's actions will help decide which universe disappears, and which sticks around. Though the decision isn't so cut and dry because they have family in both...
1. Merging Emotions

**Summary:** When Vegeta & Goku start becoming violent they ask Whis about the possible cause only to find their universe is colliding into another, and only one universe can exist. Goku and Vegeta's actions will help decide which universe disappears, and which sticks around. Though the decision isn't so cut and dry because they have family in both...

* * *

 **INTRO:** Merging Emotions

* * *

Vegeta was in the middle of a rather intense training session, and while he did on many occasions train with his son. Trunks was not apart of this particular session. Vegeta just couldn't fight at his fullest with Trunks in the room. Partly because he couldn't turn the gravity up as high, but also because he was just a child after all. Though, he did prefer training with his son to training alone, not that he would admit that. However, he always felt a sense of pride and accomplishment when Trunk's strength or speed would increase enough to notice. Or when Trunks would master a new technique they had been working on.

However, Trunk's love for training seem to change as often as the wind. One day he couldn't wait for them to get in the gravity room and begin sparring, and the next he was flying somewhere with Goten to look at bugs or some shit that was magically more important than training. Seriously... what fuck was more important or more interesting than training?

He often assumed this was the boy's _human half_ , and thus he shrugged it off and accepted it. Forcing Trunks to train would in all likelihood make him hate training altogether (he had seen this happen when Bulma tried to make Trunks do homework). Which was why he assumed the boy couldn't behave in a normal class room. Which was why Bulma had gotten Trunks to be home schooled so that he was the only student the teacher had to focus on, and thus kept him on task. But the boy got only average grades. Not because he wasn't intelligent, but because he hated school. Why did he hate school? Because his Mother would make him go.

He had suggested to Bulma that she should lay off and let Trunks study when he wanted to and what he wanted to. Though she said this couldn't happen because apparently their was some law on this planet about not sending kids to school, and that was why Bulma made him go. Which he found ridiculous. But at least she wasn't as crazy about it as Kakarot's wife.

So let's recap. Bulma made Trunks go to school, thus Trunks hated school. So he was sure if he made Trunks train, he would grow to hate training.

And to be honest. The mere thought that Trunks might one day hate training killed him inside. Growing stronger, fighting, being the best! This was what a saiyan was. It was the pinnacle of what they are, and the idea that Trunks might one day come to hate such a large part of his being... He didn't like thinking about it. So he didn't make him train, and today was one of the days Trunks had found something better to do. Thus Vegeta was in the gravity room alone.

Well... not completely alone...

Bulma had stopped to watch him through the window she had installed on the room so she could check and make sure Vegeta didn't knock himself out or something. But today she was just watching for the sake of watching. She couldn't imagine what being a saiyan must be like. To be so strong... To move so fast that her human eyes couldn't see. Sometimes she would pass this window and find Vegeta was missing all together. But if the gravity was on she knew he was in there. Vegeta stopped suddenly in the middle of the floor coming into view once again. He seemed to be taking a breather. She checked the gravity number, and it was his highest yet...

Hitting a few keys on the button pad outside, she turned off the gravity. Vegeta instantly felt the weight decrease and he looked up seeing the electronic door open and Bulma came in with a glass of water. She had done this more times than he could count, and he was always happy to see her because she seemed to know exactly when he could use a break to get something to drink. But today... something about her presence annoyed him. He couldn't place it, but... he was upset with her. Why?

He wasn't sure. She walked in her face bright and smiling. "You sure looked like you were training hard," she said holding out the bottle to him.

"You think I wouldn't train hard?" he snapped defensively.

"Uh... no. I'm sure you always do," she said looking rather confused at his apprehension. "Vegeta? Are you alright?"

"Of course," he snapped.

"... Okay. I just thought... maybe..."

He took a few gulps of the water eyeing her. Seriously what did she want?

"What?" he snapped.

"I thought you could use a little break," she answered. Her confused look not waning in the slightest. "Trunks isn't going to be back until this afternoon and I had my maids cook up a large dinner. It's waiting upstairs, so I thought—"

"Do I look like I'm done training?" he spat frowning. Did this woman not realize how important training was to him?

"Um... no. But..."

Vegeta threw the now empty water bottle at her feet. "How about next time you don't interrupt me with foolishness. If I want water I'll tell you to bring it to me. If I get hungry I'll tell you to cook something. Now get out and don't interrupt me again."

Now she looked angry. But why should she be angry? He's the one who should be angry. She interrupted him. Not the other way around.

"FINE!" she snapped. "I won't disturb the mighty Prince again!"

She grabbed the water bottle and turned storming to the exit.

"And turn the gravity back up while you're at it!"

The door closed behind her and he felt the gravity come on once again. He resumed his training, but... after a few minutes. He no longer felt angry. In fact, he found himself wondering why he had even got upset before. Bulma had done what she did today hundreds of times and he had never been upset with her about this before. Well to be honest. He never really got upset with Bulma. About anything...

He started feeling a bit guilty. Another pesky feeling he would not admit to having, but it was there eating a hole in his stomach to the point he could ignore it no longer. He left the gravity room and went upstairs to find Bulma eating the dinner she had mentioned alone...

"Room for one more?" he asked.

"Hmph!" she turned her head, but after a second she opened one eye smiling. "No sense letting it go to waste, besides. I can't eat this much by myself anyway..."

Vegeta took his usual seat, and they had a decent dinner despite what had occurred a few minutes ago. Unknown to Vegeta, this was the smallest of many outbursts of anger to come...

* * *

"Phew!" Goku leaned back in his chair after eating Chichi's delicious breakfast. "Thanks Chichi!"

"Well, I'll clean this up. So you go back to the field," she said. "The crops will need watering."

"Awww... they're fine for today," Goku said frowning. "I'll water them tomorrow..."

"Goku, I don't know how many times I have to explain this to you," Chichi sighed. "You have to water the crops everyday or they won't grow."

Goten was still eating. Unlike Goku, and very much like Gohan, he had been taught to eat slowly. More at the pace humans would eat. So he wasn't finished yet, but he looked up at his Mother's scolding tone.

"They'll be fine every other day, c'mon Chichi. I wanted to train today."

"So training is more important to you than our families' livelihood?" she snapped. "After repairing our house when you destroyed it, and after setting aside some for Goten's future education. We have hardly any left! Do you want your child to starve!"

"He's not going to starve Chichi I know how to hunt," he explained. "Wait, scratch that. Goten knows how to hunt. Gohan and I taught him."

But that didn't help anything because Chichi then launched into a tirade about how normal people bought their food from stores, and that Goten studied very hard and he deserved a store bought meal now and then. Which confused Goku, but he thought it best not to argue. Chichi had started getting that vein in her head that told him she had reached her max limit of his stupidity.

So he left and watered the crops like Chichi wanted him to do, which took Goku much longer than it should have. Mostly because Goku would get distracted or overly bored, and thus he would start training. Honestly he could probably have finished all his work in a half hour if he just got right on it, but he never did...

While he was training (instead of working) he found himself getting rather upset. Why did Chichi always get to decide what he did? Why did she always make him work when he just wanted to train? What was wrong with hunting for food? He had done that most of his childhood. They had lived off the food he hunted for the better part of Gohan's childhood as well. The only time they really needed money before was when Chichi wanted to buy Gohan school supplies, and she got that money from her Dad. He didn't understand what was so important about money anyway.

His mood progressively got worse when as he flew home and when he walked in the door to find Chichi folding clothes. He wasn't sure why but she upset him, and he even recalled thinking the word, _filthy_.

"Goku," Chichi said getting to her feet. She had washed one of Goku's suits. The clothes she would make him wear whenever she felt his gi wasn't nice enough for certain events. "Since Goten is getting older and since Pan is here now, I thought we could all get a family photo taken. We haven't had one with everyone together since Pan was born. I already called Videl and set a date. Go ahead and try this on and make sure it still fits."

"I'm not wearing that," he stated rather abruptly.

"Don't be silly, of course you are," she said holding it up to him. "Hhmm... I think your muscles might have gotten bigger... I may have to let the sleeves out a little bit..."

"I said I'm not wearing it!" he ripped it out of her hands throwing it onto the ground before he turned away from her heading towards the kitchen.

"GOKU!" Chichi snapped picking the suit up off the floor and wiping imaginary dust from it. "That was very rude! Your lucky Goten's out with Trunks right now. If you had done that in front of him I—"

Goku, who had already been at the fridge, used instant transmission to appear inches from her. "You what?" Goku asked quite harshly.

Chichi gasped from the shock of his sudden appearance and dropped the suit herself. She blinked staring at him looking rather scared, and Goku felt his heart sink suddenly. Why had he... Why would he...

"Chichi," he said frowning. He knelt down picking up the suit himself. "Sorry. Really... I'll wear it."

"..." she frowned. "Goku..."

He glanced up at her.

"Are you okay?" Chichi asked reaching up she felt his forehead. "Are you sick?"

He frowned thinking about how angry he had been a few minutes ago, and back when he was working out in the field. That wasn't like him... he just didn't get angry at these sorts of things. Maybe... he _was_ getting sick...

* * *

 **AN:** Thanks for reading another one of my stories.


	2. Merging Emotions 2

**Summary:** When Vegeta & Goku start becoming violent they ask Whis about the possible cause only to find their universe is colliding into another, and only one universe can exist. Goku and Vegeta's actions will help decide which universe disappears, and which sticks around. Though the decision isn't so cut and dry because they have family in both...

* * *

 **INTRO:** Merging Emotions 2

* * *

Vegeta was in the middle of a rather intense training session, and while he did on many occasions train with his subordinates. They were not apart of this particular session. Vegeta just couldn't fight at his fullest with them around, though he did get a rather sadistic surge of superiority when he could beat any of them down in mere seconds. For you see, Vegeta was a super saiyan. No one and nothing could beat a super saiyan. Of that he was certain!

The only one who could really fight on par with him was Kakarot, but he was off conquering Namek at the moment, come to think of it... He was due back any day.

"Water!" he snapped. Standing still.

Bulma who had been sitting against the wall jumped to her feet grabbing a bowl she went to the crate of water filling it as full as she dared and hurried over to him where she held it out with her head down. Don't look Lord Vegeta in the eyes... that was the first rule of being one of his many human servants.

Vegeta turned to her. He was honestly a bit disgusted by the humans and how he hated the earth woman with a feeling a bit stronger than the average Earthling. For she had birthed a halfer, and if their was anything worse than not being a saiyan it was a being a creature that greedily stole half of their greatness in an attempt to make themselves better. In the old days they would simply kill halfers, like that brat, but with so few saiyans alive, he really couldn't afford to simply toss all the little half-lings in the gutter whenever one was born. So he kept it around. For now...

Much to his dismay, that brat Trunks was not the only one. Their were others... Gohan was the worst. He was always groveling around for their approval and praise, and because he was so terrified of them he was very obedient. That alone was a good enough quality to keep him around. But bearing halfers was fine for Kakarot or Nappa... but not for him. He was the King of all Saiyans! He should never have stooped so low... However, this would not be a problem for him very soon...

Her hands were shaking slightly and the water rippled in the bowl she held out to him. Most days the mere sight of her disgusted him. But today... something about her presence was calming him, yet speeding up his heart at the same time. He couldn't place the happiness he felt from seeing her there, but as usual, he did not show it.

He took the bowl and drank the water in three gulps before handing it back to her. "Thank you," he said softly before heading towards Nappa and Raditz who had been watching their Prince train.

Bulma froze in the position she was in after taking the bowl. Did... Had he just... Did he say...?

"Whoa, what the hell did you thank her for?" Nappa asked. He was sure he had misheard her.

"Did I?" Vegeta frowned. Thinking back to a few seconds ago he realized he had indeed said it. Why? Why the hell did he have a need to thank her? It had felt so natural to say, and yet... He doubted he had ever thanked anyone for anything before in his life.

"Did you dare him?" Nappa asked looking accusingly at Radtiz who shook his head. "Well, who cares. Kakarot should be returning soon with the Dragon Balls so..."

"Bulma, go check the dragon Radar you made and see how far out Kakarot is," Vegeta said with a rather softer tone than he usually used when speaking to her.

She hurried over setting the bowl on a shelf and going over to the door, where she stopped and bowed before exiting.

"Now you called that Earthling by her name?" Raditz asked.

"Seriously Vegeta, are you feeling okay?" Nappa asked taking a step forward, and genuinely looking worried.

His frown deepened. Maybe, he wasn't...

* * *

"Master Kakarot, we're almost to Earth," Gohan said getting to his feet. He was wearing a saiyan uniform and had a scouter on his head. Despite being a halfer, he had been deemed worthy enough to dawn the saiyan uniform.

Kakarot was sitting on a throne looking chair in the middle of the main deck. He had his arms were folded and he looked bored. In one corner were the seven namekian dragon balls glowing slightly. They had not made a wish for they were a present for Prince Vegeta. In the other corner was a small boy who looked very much like him. He appeared as though he had been rather badly beaten up and he was sniffling slightly. He was chained to the wall by his tail, and the chain seemed to have been clamped rather tightly around it.

"About time..." he said sighing. "Seriously, that took forever! Have the servants bring some food up, might as well kill the last remaining hour with something interesting."

Gohan glared at Yamucha who nodded hurrying off to ensure the cooks brought up some dishes. Yamucha, Tien, and Krillin were all human soldiers in service to Vegeta-sama and their commander Kakarot. He had gotten that title because he was the only other saiyan (like Vegeta) who could transform into a super saiyan, which was the pinnacle of saiyan power.

"Make sure it's cooked by that one girl," Kakarot snapped. He was referring to Chichi. She was perhaps the best human cook on their planet. Which was the reason she wasn't dead yet, and... part of the reason why she had been the one to birth his two half-ling children... They had only slept together twice, and unfortunately had children both times.

By the time the food arrived, Kakarot felt in a much better mood. So much so he even told Gohan to unchain Goten. When he did Gohan dragged the boy over and stood him before Kakarot, "Now apologize!" Gohan demanded.

Sniffling still he frowned, looking at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"You're sorry what!" Gohan snapped.

"I'm sorry Master." He was not wearing the saiyan attire as Gohan was, he had not proven himself worthy. His clothes were made of rough material that they had scrounged up from wherever, much like how most humans would dress.

"And what are you sorry for!" Gohan spat.

Kakarot felt a bit disheartened upon hearing Gohan shout like he was. Why did he have to be so angry towards him?

"I'm sorry I didn't kill the Namekian when you told me to," he was shaking slightly and Kakarot was immediately saddened by the sight. He didn't want his children to be afraid of him. Wait a minute... why the hell didn't he want that? They were halfers, they should fear him and obey him with every fiber of their being. Because (as Vegeta had taught him) the best and most obedient subordinates were the ones who feared you to their core. So why?

"And what are you going to do the next time our Master tells you to kill something?" Gohan demanded glaring down at him from behind the glass of his scouter.

"... I'll kill it..." Goten said rather quietly.

"SPEAK UP!" this time Gohan had yelled so loud that Goten jumped.

"I'll kill it!" he repeated much louder that time.

Gohan seemed satisfied at that point and he turned to Kakarot. "I will work with him when we return to Earth. He will not embarrass you again Master."

"Don't worry about it," Kakarot said shrugging. He was surprised to find he no longer really cared that Goten had disobeyed him on Namek, but man, had he been furious about it then. That was the reason why Goten was injured right now even though these injuries were a few days old. But why? As he sat there staring down at the boy he felt sorry he had even done it.

Why should he be sorry? That's what you get when you disobey your Lord and Master. Their was no reason for him to feel bad, and yet...

"Alright, so let's all eat," Kakarot said turning to the food that had arrived. "C'mon, both of you. Come grab some."

"We wouldn't dream of it Master," Gohan said immediately.

Goten had actually taken as step forward and then had an expression as if it said, _Oh, we wouldn't_?

"We're not worthy enough to dine with pure blooded saiyans such as yourself," Gohan explained, however he was looking at Goten as though responding to his expression.

"That's ridiculous, just get over here and eat. You two have to be hungry, and Chichi made it so it should be really good."

"Uh, Master..." Gohan frowned. "We do not call Earthlings by their names... Are you okay?"

Kakarot had at that moment had his mouth full of his latest bite and he froze for a second. He did realize his actions were strange, he had been thinking it this whole time, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't place why... Something about the sight of his children right now made him feel guilty. At least he thought it was guilt. He had never really felt it before. And then the food, the food that Chichi had made. He heart felt warm just thinking about her...

He lowered the animal leg he had had in his mouth frowning. "You know, maybe I caught something on that planet. I'll go to a doctor the moment we get back to planet Vegeta..."

No sooner had he said it, the sight of Goten once again brought up the anger he had felt on Namek when he had so blatantly disobeyed his order to kill. Suddenly looking rather upset he glared down at him, "You can get out of my sight, I have no use for a subordinate who disobeys me. Either start doing what I tell you, or I will be rid of you. There is no point in wasting food and my time on something that is of no use to me..."

"Yes Sir..." Goten said hurrying off to the room's exit.

"Tsk... pathetic... he scoffed under his breath. "How could something so worthless have half of me in it... At least you turned out _somewhat_ acceptable..."

"Glad to see your feeling better Master," Gohan said bowing before he returned to the ship's controls to prepare for their landing, and Kakarot dove back into his meal.

* * *

 **AN:** I got the term halfer from Ouran Host club when Lobelia Academy had called Tamaki that. XP Now I know the evil Goku and Vegeta plot has been overdone to all hell in the FF world, but hopefully I can bring something new to it.


	3. Drawing Near

**Summary:** When Vegeta & Goku start becoming violent they ask Whis about the possible cause only to find their universe is colliding into another, and only one universe can exist. Goku and Vegeta's actions will help decide which universe disappears, and which sticks around. Though the decision isn't so cut and dry because they have family in both...

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Drawing Near

* * *

When Gohan found he could spare a minute he went down to where he knew Goten would be. He threw open the kitchen door. Goten who had had his head burried in his arm on his Mother's lap spun around upon hearing him and jumped to his feet he was crying.

"Dry your eyes!" he demanded, and when Goten didn't move he added. "NOW!"

Goten frantically wiped his face on his sleeve before continuing to stare at the floor refusing to meet Gohan's eyes.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Gohan asked walking over to stand right in-front of him.

"No Sir," Goten answered.

"What did I tell you to do?"

"Obey the saiyans."

And in his most dangerous voice yet he added, "Why?"

"So they won't know what we're planning..."

Gohan knelt down to Goten's height. "You do whatever the fuck they ask until I tell you otherwise. Even the slightest bit of resistance and they could very well decide to kill you. Is that what you want!? Because I could kill you here save me the trouble..."

"Gohan... please don't—" Chichi began but was silenced the next second by the look he gave her.

"I'm sorry..." Goten answered and he looked like he was about to cry again. "But they were Namekians... Didn't you say that was the race that Picc—"

CRACK!

Gohan had back handed him sending Goten across the room into a shelving unit of pots and pans which fell on top of him.

"Goten!" Chichi gasped she had started to run over to him but Gohan threw out an arm to stop her.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to mention Piccolo around me!" Gohan glared at his younger brother as the boy scrambled out of the covering of pans and walked back over avoiding his gaze.

"Piccolo taught me everything. Including what horrible creatures saiyans are. He started the rebellion that I am going to finish and until you get stronger you don't have the right to utter the name of such a great man, do you understand me!"

"Yes Sir..."

"I image train day and night, and the second I'm strong enough to I will destroy them!" Gohan snapped, and then smiling slightly he added. "I will bring Piccolo back and I will destroy every bit of saiyan filth that's left. But I may not be able to do it alone... Which is why you and Trunks have to keep up with your image training... When the time comes I will destroy any follower who is slowing down our cause... Don't let that be _you_ little brother."

"..."

With that Gohan turned heading back to direct the ship. Chichi stared at Goten's hurt expression his cheek slightly bruised from Gohan's punch. "Sweety..." she said softly. "Are you alright? I... I hate to say it, but he's right... We may only get one chance to destroy them and if your brother needs you for that fight... Then you need to be strong okay..."

"I know..." Goten nodded wiping his tears once again. "Don't worry. My only goal is to save you Mama."

With that he hugged her before hurrying out of the room. She smiled slightly before heading over to the pots and pans to pick them up.

* * *

Both Goku and Vegeta had been having a number of small outburst over the last couple weeks. Some too small to notice. Others big, but able to be overlooked. But it was getting to the point where Goku and Vegeta could ignore it no longer.

* * *

"Goku," Chichi frowned. "Stop fidgeting..."

Goku who had been shoved into his suit was feeling out of place and itchy and all around uncomfortable. Chichi had almost last minute decided that everyone needed to be in matching outfits and even Gohan, who was used to wearing clothes like this, did not look comfortable.

"C'mon, Pan finally stopped crying and now you can't sit still..." Chichi sighed.

"I can!" He assured her. "I will, I mean I am... Just take the picture..."

The camera guy who had taken forty shots already, jumped behind his camera and to take the next. Just as he hit the button though Goku had reached up to loosen the tie which he could almost swear was getting tighter.

"Ugh," the camera guy sighed. "This one is no good either."

"Goku just sit still!" Chichi demanded. "Please! Your wasting his film."

"How about this time, we count to three," Gohan suggested.

"Great idea Gohan!" Chichi agreed. "Alright Mr. Cameraman, you count for us."

"Okay," he frowned. "One, two, thr—"

"Achoo!"

They all looked around as Goten had sneezed at exactly the wrong time.

Chichi sighed loudly as Goten apologized.

"Alright, alright, one more time folks," the Cameraman urged. "One, two thr—"

A large flashing bulb had gone off and Pan (scared by the sudden light and noise) began crying loudly once again.

"Ugh, this is never gonna work..." Chichi frowned and Videl and Gohan tried desperately to calm her.

"You know..." The cameraman said as he looked on his computer at all the different shots they had taken. "I think I can make a decent picture by cropping out the best of each person's individual shots and pasting them together..."

"Really?" Chichi asked hurrying over.

"Yeah, honestly it would probably be the best idea, seeing as this is taking forever..."

"Will that cost extra," Chichi asked worryingly.

"Don't worry Chichi," Videl said smiling. "I got it."

She turned to the cameraman. "Just bill my Father."

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

"So, how about we all go get lunch?" Videl asked. "Also my treat."

"No, you're already paying for the pictures," Chichi said frowning. "We couldn't possible make you pay for lunch too..."

"Don't worry about it Chichi," Videl smiled. "What's family for?"

So they all went out to lunch and had what Goku considered a nice time. Especially sense their was food there. When they got home however Chichi pushed open the door frowning. "That was so embarrassing!"

Goten and Goku glanced at each other as though hoping the other might be able to explain what was embarrassing.

"Uh... what do you mean Chichi?" Goku asked tentatively.

"Videl! Paying for us! We're the in-laws here. We should be paying for her! And if you were watering the crops like I asked you, maybe we would have enough money to do that!"

Goten, realizing this might get ugly hurried up to his room and silently wished his Dad good luck.

"Uh... well, I mean. We could have paid for the meal if you wanted..." Goku explained.

"Really? Do you even know how much that meal cost her? If we had paid for it we wouldn't have been able to afford Goten's tutor this month, or the gas needed in your tractor."

"I don't really need that tractor, I could do that work by hand."

"You get carried away when you do things by hand!" Chichi snapped. "Honestly, how hard is it for you to just act like a normal husband, make a decent amount of money to support your family, and take care of a few bills now and then..."

"Um..." he didn't know how to answer. She just didn't understand. It actually was really very hard for him...

It had been a couple weeks since his last outburst. But he found himself getting kind of upset with her once again. Though he decided he didn't want to stay and yell at her.

"Chichi I gotta go. I'll be back later," he said before hurrying over to the door he hurried outside.

"Where are you—"

Too late, even though she had run after him he had taken off into the air. Who was she to tell him to be normal? He was normal! Normal for a saiyan. And if she didn't like that then maybe the cunt shouldn't have married him.

He froze mid flight after thinking that thought. That was dark, hateful even... He had never even thought thoughts that hateful about past enemies... He put a hand on his chest. Something was not right... He was sure of it now...

* * *

Trunks and Vegeta were sparring, like any other past sparring session. At least it was at first...

Trunks wasn't taking this session all too seriously, he was kind of fooling around, missing blocks that Vegeta knew damn well he could have blocked on his own without him having to pull the punch.

"Are we training or not?" Vegeta snapped more than a little annoyed with his son's lack of concentration.

"Uh, yeah?" Trunks answered, apparently not even aware he had been slacking off. "That's sort of why I'm throwing punches at you."

During this momentary pause in their training, Bulma's voice came over the speakers and he turned seeing her through the glass waving at them. "It's time for bed you two."

"Okay," Trunks responded heading over to the door.

This cocky little bastard... The great Prince Vegeta has taken time out of his life to train with him and not only is he not appreciative but he won't even bother taking it seriously! Hell no... Trunks had a lesson to learn and he was going to learn it now.

Vegeta aimed two fingers at the control panel that operated the electronic door and shot it with an energy blast, very nearly hitting Trunks in the process who had sensed it last second and jumped back.

"Uh..." Trunks blinked entirely confused as to what his Father was doing. He turned back to him. "Dad?"

"You can leave when you land a punch on me," Vegeta snapped. His eyes were narrowed and stern, and while Trunks was used to his Father not looking happy 90% of the time, this looked was a bit more than just being annoyed or upset. It appeared almost as if their was a bit of hatred in them.

"But Mom said—"

"I don't give a damn what she said," Vegeta snapped reaching in his pocked he pulled out the device he used to control the gravity and increased it by thirty. Trunks fell to his knees from the sudden change in gravity, but was able to recover and return to a standing position, but he seemed to cost him nearly everything to do so.

Vegeta smiled rather callously. "You know, this isn't even a quarter of what I usually train under."

Trunks couldn't even respond to that, all his concentration was on not falling to the ground.

"Vegeta!" Bulma suddenly snapped. "What are you doing!?"

He had almost forgot she was there. "Shut up woman, this doesn't concern you..."

He aimed another blast at the window, but he only hit it hard enough to crack the first pane. It shattered so bad she could no longer see in the room. The next thing he hit was the speakers so they couldn't hear her either.

"This is why halfers shouldn't even be allowed to train. You don't care, you don't work for it. This is just a fucking game to you isn't it?"

"Dad... What's... what's wrong?" Trunks could barely get the words out and he looked to be having a hard time breathing.

"If you want to train, then take it seriously! If not then I don't want to see you in this room again! I don't need some halfhearted halfer wasting my valuable time!"

"Half... er?" Trunks gasped. His Father had never called him that before, but from the word's context he understood what it meant. He was insulting him for being half saiyan... But his Father had never cared about that before, at least, if he had. He had never shown it.

"Do you want to learn to fight or not!" Vegeta snapped.

"...yes," Trunks panted, he hadn't really thought it through, but judging by the look on his Father's face he had the distinct feeling that no was not an option.

"Good," he snapped and Vegeta launched towards him kicking him towards the middle of the room. He was completely winded by it, and if he had had a hard time breathing before it was nothing compared to now. He laid there on his stomach trying desperately to catch his breath. "Now get up and face me."

* * *

Bulma kept trying codes to open the door, but everything she tried kept bring up a wiring malfunction error. She knew they couldn't hear her without the speaker in tact and she couldn't see them through the shattered window. Frustrated she hurried over banging on the door, even though she knew neither of them would be able to hear that either.

* * *

"I know you heard me, I said GET UP!"

Trunks' hands tightened into fists and he held his breath feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he did so. He pushed himself onto all fours before he collapsed, his hair returned to normal, and he winced only just realizing how much protection his super saiyan state had given him from the gravity in the room.

"As I expected..." Vegeta sighed disappointingly. "You're pathetic... If you ever want me to train you again, you better be able to at least stand up at this level of gravity. If you can't then don't bother me..."

With that Vegeta aimed another blast at the door. Luckily, Bulma had been trying another attempt on her computer at that moment so she wasn't directly behind the door when he blasted it embedding the door into the opposite wall. Bulma fell back in shock blinking up at him as Vegeta walked through. When he glanced down at her he scoffed. "He gets his weakness from you, you know..."

With that he folded his arms walking the opposite direction down the hall. Fucking ungrateful brat. After all he had done for him. After all the time he had set aside to train him. He couldn't even take their fight seriously. Well, you can be damn sure he was going to take his seriously now. Now that he knew his life could be on the line and this Father was going to go easy on him or baby him anymore! If that little halfer wants my time, he's gonna have to earn it and stop being so weak!

But... He wasn't weak. A small voice reminded him. In fact when you were his age you weren't even close to his level of power. He knew that was true, and the more he thought about it the less upset by it he was. This anger which had appeared out of nowhere was ebbing away the more he tried to rationalize it. And Trunks had never fought under that level of gravity before today. He normally would increase it by intervals of 2 and they would train at that level for a the very least a few hours before moving it up more. In fact, if he himself jumped the gravity level 30 points above what he was used to he would have a hard time standing... He couldn't really think his son weak for that. The anger that had been consuming him not too long before was draining now.

The pace with which he was walking slowed a bit and he thought back and realized he probably could have held back the power in that kick much more than he had. Their... their really was no way he didn't get injured from that especially not with the gravity being as high as he had set it. Replacing the dissipating anger was the guilt he would never admit to feeling, and stopping mid-step he cursed out loud before turning around and rushing back. He pulled the gravity room controller from his pocket as he did so to find Bulma had already turned it off. He rushed to the door and stopped dead.

"Trunks sweetie," Bulma gasped, she was on her knees next to him. "Wake up. Can you hear me?"

She pushed strands of sweat soaked hair out of his face. Vegeta hurried over falling to his other side. "He's okay, he's breathing."

CRACK!

Bulma slapped him as hard as she could even though she knew it wouldn't phase him. But it hurt his pride more than anything.

"YES!" she snapped. "HE'S BREATHING! BARELY!"

"..."

"What the hell did you think you were doing!? At least two of his ribs are broken, maybe more. I won't know until I do an X-Ray."

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking..." Vegeta admitted.

"Wasn't thinking? He's a child Vegeta! You don't use that much strength on a fucking child! What the hell is wrong with you!"

Just then two of Bulma's robot servants came beeping in with a stretcher, and silently Vegeta put Trunk's on it. He didn't want to say anything else. There was nothing he could say that would remedy this right now. Bulma apparently didn't have anymore words for him either and she hurried out with their son. He supposed the least he could do is go get him a senzu bean. So Vegeta began heading off to do just that. All the while he kept thinking about how strange his actions had been. He had never before cared if Trunk's didn't take his training seriously. Usually if Trunks started showing signs of being bored or unfocused he would just go off and do something else, and then Vegeta would go back to training alone. While he had always wished Trunks would take his training more seriously, he had never before been upset with him if he didn't.

This wasn't like him... While he would admit he was quite prone to getting angry, even over little things. It wasn't ever directed at his wife or son... How could either of them upset him? He cherished them... Another feeling he would not admit to anyone.

He headed off toward Corrin's tower.

* * *

Trunks woke up a few hours later, his chest hurt a lot and all the muscles in his body were very sore. Though he managed to pull himself up into a sitting position. Upon hearing him stir, Bulma turned towards him. She had been checking out what he assumed were his vitals on her computer.

"Good, you're awake. Are you... okay?"

"I just hurt a little," Trunks answered. "Where is Dad?"

Her face suddenly looked angry. "He flew off after hurting you. Never in my wildest did I ever think he would—"

"It's okay," Trunks said frowning slightly. "Dad was right, I don't take my training as seriously as I should."

"You're siding with _him_!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, no. Not exactly. But he's right. Training me is a waste of time for him if I'm not going to take it seriously. He could be spending that time training himself..."

"Trunks that's not the point!" Bulma snapped. "Your Father should never have done what he did. It was seeing the old Vegeta back..." Bulma, while she hadn't seen exactly what happened at the time had been able to log into security footage that was hooked up to a different sound system then the one Vegeta had destroyed. So by now she had seen what had happened.

"You mean back when he was evil?" Trunks asked trying to talk slow. Because if he talked too fast or breathed two deep his lungs would hurt.

"Yes back when... I mean no... I mean. Who told you about that. I didn't tell you..."

"Goten told me, and he heard it from Gohan. I don't know why you were keeping it a secret..."

"Well," Bulma frowned. "I didn't want your image of your Father being tarnished by what he did in the past. Though if he's just gonna be pulling the same sort of crap now that kinda defeats the purpose of—"

She glanced up as Vegeta walked in stopping at the door. Neither of them spoke so he moved first walking over to Trunks he held out the senzu bean he had acquired. "Here."

Trunks took it staring up at him.

"Well eat it already!" Vegeta snapped, and jumping slightly he did. Instantly feeling better.

Once he saw that Trunks was okay he turned his back to them before whispering a hurried, "Sorry."

With that he hurried from the room, and Bulma rushed around Trunk's bed to follow him.

"Vegeta wait," Bulma called.

"I'm going away for awhile," Vegeta stated before she could say anything else.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Somethings wrong... I'm getting very upset for no reason and it's affecting my behavior, so—"

"Aw... Prince Vegeta's getting modd swings. Maybe you're having a mid-life crisis..."

"I am not having—" he spun around to see Bulma smiling at him. He took a deep breath. "This is more then just getting upset like I usually do. Their is a hatred that goes along with it, and I don't understand why this is happening."

"... Okay. Then let me examine you," she said smiling. "Vegeta, we're married. We're a team. If you have a problem come to me. You might be surprised how often I can help."

She walked over to him grabbing his arm. "So let's go do a brain scan and see if you have any tumors that might be affecting you."

Trunks had walked over to the door watching their exchange, and the fact that his Father's face had gone ever so slightly red when she grabbed his arm. While he still believed his Father was right about not wasting his time with training if he wasn't going to take it seriously, after hearing what Vegeta had said to Bulma, he was quite convinced that the person who had hurt him before had not been his Father. Or at least not really. He did hope his mother figured out what was wrong with him soon. He didn't want his Mother or him to face that alter-ego again.

* * *

Goku had had enough sense to stay away from his family until after he felt normal again. But the thoughts that had run through his mind were quite scary. He had even killed one of the Forrest creatures, just for the sake of watching it die, and when he had regained his full senses he returned and buried the creature. Once he was sure he felt normal again and no hateful or angry thoughts were plaguing his mind he returned home to find everyone already in bed. He went to Goten's room and woke him up telling him to let Chichi know that he had gone off training and would come back in a few days.

With that he set off for Bulma's house. He was fairly certain he was sick or something. Maybe he had something like the heart virus but instead of causing pain, it made him angry and violent. When he arrived at Bulma's house he asked the receptionist to call her. And being almost morning by then he was surprised to find she was awake, but clearly sleepy.

She yawned, "Yes Goku what do you need?"

"Bulma, I need your help. I think I'm getting sick," Goku said and he launched into an explanation, and she blinked at him when he finished before nodding.

"Gosh this is strange... You and Vegeta are going through the same thing..."

"What!? We are?" Goku found this news surprising.

"Yes... But I just ran every test I can think of on Vegeta. I found nothing. The man's in perfect health, has the health stats of a 20 year old even."

She sounded a tad bitter when she said the last bit.

"Alright, let me run some on you then, just to be sure. This way please..."

Goku followed her. Hoping she would find an answer to his dilemma.

* * *

Meanwhile two universes were slowly drawing close, and as of yet, none of the Gods had noticed.

* * *

 **AN:** Yea another update! Forever and a day after my last. XP Sorry for the wait guys. Here is the next chapter. :)


End file.
